This invention relates to devices for cooling sunbathers. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for delivering a water mist to a sunbather's body.
To obtain a dark, satisfying suntan, a sunbather must spend prolonged periods in the sun. However, this causes a rise in skin and body temperature which often results in pain and discomfort. Consequently, it is desirable to use a sprinkling device to spray water on sunbathers to cool them off during tanning. Such sprinkling apparatus commonly take the form of a lawn chair or other leisure recliner having a hollow, leak-proof frame. The tubular frame has holes along its length so that upon circulation of water through the frame, water is forced through the holes, resulting in a water spray. The holes are suitably oriented for sprinkling water upon a sunbather lying on the recliner. Other sprinkling apparatus utilize a garden hose having similar perforations and being affixed to the periphery of the lawn chair frame to accomplish a like result.
However, these sunbathing apparatus have disadvantages which limit their use and effectiveness. In particular, not only is it costly to combine a sprinkling device with a lawn chair, but also these devices are cumbersome to store and transport. In addition, the holes or perforations in these apparatus for emitting a water spray too often drench rather than merely cool the sunbather. Other disadvantages include the limitation that only one sunbather ordinarily fits on a single lawn chair at one time and the inability of the sunbather to control the quantity of mist emitted.
Accordingly, it is desirable that sprinkling apparatus for sunbathers be portable for ready transportation to the yard or beach and be adaptable for use by a number of sunbathers. It is also desirable that the quantity of water be controllable to maintain comfort during the tanning process and that the apparatus be economical to purchase and operate.